


Nyctophilia

by Autumnspice



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, succubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: Ben had heard tales of supernaturally beautiful creatures, female demons who snared men for their own pleasure. He's been captive to one his whole life and doesn't want to let her go.





	Nyctophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Nyctophilia: N. An attraction to darkness or night; finding comfort or relaxation in the darkness

The dreams rarely change much. It's always the same girl. He doesn't know her name, though 'Kira' calls to him from the unknown, or where she's from, but the Force must have some reason for them to be connected. When she comes to visit him in his sleep in the stone hut on Ahch-To, Ben would guess she's at least five years younger than his own sixteen. She appears so innocent, glowing with an ethereality he can't begin to describe, other than that of a goddess.

  
With the darkness fighting  for dominance within him and that strange male voice calling to him at all hours, Ben doesn't understand why such a pure goddess would want him in the first place. He doesn't dare tell his uncle Luke or his fellow padawans at the academy about the dreams, or the crush he has on her, considering the strict celibacy vows that a Jedi is required to take. He keeps his secret as she visits him every night, her kisses tasting like candy and a magnetism when she touches him in ways he has never before experienced. 

 

Through the years, she appears to grow up alongside him as he escapes his uncle on the island and earns his way up the ranks of the First Order as Kylo Ren. She likes to curl up to his warm body on his spartan bed aboard the _Finalizer_ as he tosses and turns every night, if he chooses to lay down and attempt rest, singing him to sleep like a siren, with an enchanting accented voice.

  
Hypnotizing pools of chocolate caramel that can easily change their hue to amber or red, silky brunette locks that he could run fingers through for hours, freckles dusted across her shoulders, arms, and face as countless as the stars in the sky. Dressed in black like him, she wears a gauzy wrap over her breasts and belly, and a filmy transparent chiffon skirt that hugs the swell of her hips, draped down to her knees. She is decorated with dark red lips and kohl eyes, and wears iridescent jewels adhered to her skin and silver rings pierced in her body. She is, by far, the most perfectly beautiful creature in the galaxy to his eyes. Though the Dark Side embraces passion, in stark contrast to Jedi tenets, Ben still tries to keep her a secret from his new master.

  
Though he does choose to bed the occasional girl he meets in a cantina or a pleasure slave purchased for the crew of _Finalizer_ , either of whom will pray to the Maker she wished in the end that she hadn't met him or the rough kinky sex he has a reputation for enjoying, Kylo can't get her...Kira...out of his mind.

  
Months later on Takodana, in pursuit of the damn BB droid carrying a map to Skywalker, along with a scavenger girl and a worthless defected Stormtrooper, Kylo has trained himself to mask his awe at the revelation that the goddess of his dreams is there in the flesh, on the wrong side of the battle, in which case he intends to hold her prisoner, forever if possible. He's entitled to his own passion and happiness after all.

  
Unlike his Empress, the scavenger is a fucking brat. How dare that Resistance bitch call him a monster and a creature in a mask!

  
In his quarters, whether aboard _Finalizer_ or _Supremacy_ , or on Starkiller Base, Kira seduces Kylo, gives him the physical pleasure he craves. In the mornings, he finds himself drained physically, marked by her with hickeys and blood-drawn scratches on his skin that his uniform covers and with no recollection of the night before. She leaves him craving the scavenger from Jakku, Rey...both by his side and his bed. He's never needed or wanted a woman like he needs Rey or Kira or whatever her name is.

 

In the throne room of _Supremacy_ , kneeling before Snoke, Kylo was already aware deep down  that Snoke had lied to him about creating the Force bond between him and Rey. Having killed his former master, he feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and his mind mostly empty for the first time that he can recall. 

 

If he's completely honest, he doesn't want to rule as Supreme Leader with an iron fist or continue living in the darkness and desolation of the First Order. Ben just wants Rey, but not if he has to join her by way of crawling on his knees in shame to the Resistance and facing execution for war crimes. Hell, he'd give all that up to live in exile in a simple house with her and have a much-loved family of their own on Naboo or Coruscant. 

 

If Rey won't accept him as he is, Ben swears he'll sign a treaty with the devil to have Kira instead. Doesn't he at least deserve that after all the sins he's committed? She doesn't judge him...something that Rey has learned in time isn't worth the anger. Right before she left him, alone and unconscious in fire and ashes.

 

Months after the showdown on Crait, they catch glimpses of each other through the Force bond and occasionally interact in private settings when they feel up to the task. Ben holds onto hope Rey will come around as Kira continues to keep him company at night to stave off the restless nights that threaten to overpower him. Ben prays to a Maker he's all but lost faith in that his hopes and dreams are not completely lost, but he doesn't expect anyone to answer either way anymore.

 


End file.
